Cold Abnormal Aftermath, 6 More Poems
by ryanzraindrop
Summary: 6 more poems from my mind. Mostly SiriusXJames, but there's a RemusXSirius thrown in there. Deep dark poetry from my dark mind, and add a bit of fluff this time. Also so necrophilia in there.
1. Books

**BOOKS  
**_Sirius/James_

Sirius read books  
about romance and war  
and love against the odds  
and death for love  
and romeo + juliet never seemed so real  
and a romance novel hidden under the sheets  
seemed almost a mirage.

Sirius read books  
about what they called a disease  
and people getting better  
and love with them was evil  
and suicide over the disease  
and romeo + juliet never seemed so evil  
and a gay romance novel hidden under the sheets  
almost seemed a sin.

Sirius read books  
about romance between men  
and the disease seemed to cry out  
and he caught it despite the wards  
and when he read the romance novel under the sheets  
he threw away the harlequin and kissed a boy  
and a gay romance hidden beneath the sheets  
almost seemed a laugh.

Sirius read books  
or pretended to rather  
whenever james was nearby  
and he looked at sirius with a smile  
and sirius would go into his room and touch himself  
while glaring at the romance novel that had always captured his attention  
and he hated the characters for their happily ever after  
and a gay crush hidden beneath the sheets while he cried as he came  
seemed so depressing and a suicide wish.

Sirius read books  
or pretended to rather  
whenever remus was nearby  
and he looked at sirius with tears in his eyes  
and left the room to go vomit, smoke, and cry  
and sirius just glared at the picture of james on the wall  
crawled into bed and cried.


	2. Abnormal

**Abnormal  
**_Sirius/James_

sometimes i wish that it were over  
that this world i live in would just end  
collapse, fall over dead  
in the name of god the father . . .  
remus cries everytime i start to pray  
i don't understand it  
if i weren't like this then it never would have happened  
and when i woke up in the morning  
james would still be alive  
not a victim of some punk  
who knew what i should have known  
i can't love  
i'm a freak  
i'm a fag  
abnormal


	3. AFtermath

**AFTERMATH  
**_Sirius/James_

I hate you  
so much that it makes me  
bleed inside.

My heart is  
a barren grave where you once tread  
and laughed at me.

But now it's  
all just a joke  
when you left you laughed the last.

And now I  
sit in a lonely cell thinking about  
what you told me once.

And you said  
you loved me once upon a time  
and you lied and took it back.

You said that  
you would never leave me.

James, what would you say to that?


	4. Look Away

**Look Away  
**_Sirius/James_

you told me look away  
but i would never do that, not to you  
and you were screaming so loud  
and your fingernails hurt my hand  
but i wouldn't look away  
siri, i could never do that

and when the cry rang out  
you cried and laughed and asked  
'10 fingers? 10 toes?'  
and she was beautiful, just like her daddy  
and you held her and sang  
in your terrible off key voice  
and i could look away  
siri, i would never do that

she's 10 today, siri  
she still has 10 fingers and 10 toes  
she says she misses her daddy  
we went to see you today  
she brought you roses and a picture she drew  
oh, siri, she looks just like you  
and i could never look away  
i would never do that


	5. Yours

**Yours  
**_Remus/Sirius_

he looks out at the world  
he is free from the darkness  
and he looks at me with a smile,  
a smile i haven't seen in years  
a smile i'll always remember  
"it's beautiful"  
_you're_ beautiful  
and i want you, sirius, i need you  
like when we were younger  
and we were just sharing, experimenting  
your body over mine  
sweat on your forehead, in your hair  
my hands raked through your dark locks  
and your eyes we're like this  
just beautiful . . . oh . . . they were so clear  
just like now when you're staring at me  
"remus," you say, "my remus"


	6. Cold Lips

_Warning: Squicky!_

**Cold Lips**  
_Sirius/James_

No.  
This isn't real.  
Not today, not right now, not ever.  
And I reach out, touch the face of the man  
who loved me through everything.  
He's cold and his glasses are missing,  
somewhere in the rubble.  
He's pale as snow and his lips are blue.  
I kiss him, praying to everyone his eyes will show life,  
his lips will part to meet mine.  
But nothing happens.  
He remains cold, immobile.  
My James, laying there alone in the rubble  
with just me.  
We never made love, James and I,  
never once in all that time.  
I wipe hastily at my cheeks  
and lower my lips to his again.  
We'll change that now, James.  
I promise.


End file.
